Bad Buchau
Bad Buchau is a small town in the district of Biberach, Baden-Württemberg, Germany with about 4,000 inhabitants. It is situated near the Federsee, which is separated from the town by a wide reed belt. Bad Buchau incorporates the nine villages of Allmannsweiler, Dürnau, Kanzach, Betzenweiler, Moosburg, Alleshausen, Seekirch, Tiefenbach and Oggelshausen. The official language is German, day-to-day conversations by the majority of its inhabitants are in Swabian dialect. History *Buchau Abbey was founded in 770AD by the Frankish Count Warin and his wife Adelindis, from whom the present "Adelindisfest" takes its name. The church still serves as the parish church. *819 and 857 Grants for the Abbey are received from the Frankish Kings Louis the Pious and Louis the German respectively. *902 The three sons of countess Adelindis, Gerhard, Beringer and Reginolf, are killed when attempting to abduct their sister, the Abbess Adelindis, from Buchau's Abbey in order to get her married. Countess Adelindis joins the Abbey in order to atone for their deed and is to this day admired as a great Benefactrix and Saint of the people. She rests together with her slain sons in the crypt of the collegiate church. *1014 or 1022 A mint and market is mentioned by the Abbey. Buchau appears for the first time as a "Freie Reichsstadt" (Free Imperial City). *1417 The Abbey is declared a secular convent and accepts daughters of aristocrats, mostly from Swabian Duchies. *1577 The Free Imperial City incorporated a Jewish Community, which quickly gains prominence under the protection of the city. *1650 A Jewish Cemetery is constructed, where c. 1000 departed rest today. *1730 and 1837 Erection of a synagogue for the growing Jewish community. *1774 - 1776 The collegiate church is transformed from a gothic style to that of French classicism for the Ladies of the Abbey. *1787 and 1808 the Federsee's level is lowered, yet hopes to gain farm land in this manner are dashed. However, the construction of roads is now possible. *1802/1803 The Freedom of the 'Free City' and the convent ends. Both become the property of the Baron of Thurn and Taxis by decree of the Regensburg parliament "Reichstag von Regensburg". *1806 Buchau becomes a township of the kingdom of Württemberg. *1807 The Jewish community receive the right to acquire goods. *1828 The Jewish community receive their civil liberties. *1847 "Hermann Einstein"http://einstein-website.de/biographies/einsteinhermann.html, father of Albert Einstein, is born. *1896 - 1917 The narrow-gauge railway Schussenried - Buchau - Riedlingen is being built as a feeder line to and from the main railroad line. *1911 The boardwalk is installed, which leads to the Federsee by intersecting a wide reed belt. Buchau and the Federsee area are quickly becoming well known through archaeological digs in the moor. Noteworthy is the unearthing of the Waterfortress Buchau "Wasserburg Buchau", a settlement from the late Bronze Age (1100-800 BC). Establishment of the Wildlife Preserve Federsee, which today presents the largest turf moor wildlife preserve in Baden-Wuerttemberg. *1938 The Synagogue is demolished, the Jewish community destroyed. *1949 Opening of the civic spa. *1963 Buchau receives the title of "Bad" ("Spa") and is henceforth known as Bad Buchau *1968 Opening of the new Federseemuseum. The "Federseemuseum" http://www.federseemuseum.de has extraordinary exhibits relating to the Stone Age and Bronze Age. The area is extremely rich in archaeological artifacts from this era. *1969 The narrow-gauge railroad line is ultimately retired. *1963 - 1998 Expansion of Bad Buchau's Spa with a thermal spring and large spa gardens. World heritage site The prehistoric settlement at Siedlung Forschner is part of the Prehistoric Pile dwellings around the Alps a UNESCO World Heritage Site.UNESCO World Heritage Site - Prehistoric Pile dwellings around the Alps Other The most well-known company is "Franz Kessler GmbH"http://www.franz-kessler.de/EN/index.htm, based in Bad Buchau's light industrial area of Kappel. References External links * Town Website * German Wiki for Bad Buchau * AmFedersee.de Category:Biberach District Buchau